Pinball
by Alexenqua
Summary: Uh...this is my first fic, it involves a bit of math, but I hope you all found it as fun to read as i did to write it! ^^;


A/N: This is the first fanfic ever written by me.so don't be too harsh, k? The inspiration for this story hit me like a semi truck when I was playing pinball on my computer against myself.and behold! This story began.R&R-- not too bad; please.some suggestions for what could make it better would be appreciated.  
  
WARNING- THIS FIC INVOLVES MATH.you don't have to do any, unless you want to check mine, but for those of you who do not like pinball, or numbers, leave now before you can flame me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ; otherwise this wouldn't be a FANFIC.  
  
  
  
Marron, Trunks, and Goten walked into the arcade, each with thoughts of winning the Pinball tournament running full speed through their heads. None of them thought they were going to win, they KNEW it. They would do whatever they could to beat their friends. Well, usually, they were friends; but for the time being, they are fierce opponents to each other.  
  
Goten wanted to go first. He stepped up to the counter, gave the cashier some money, and got three tokens. He walked over to the pinball machine and inserted three tokens for three playing balls.  
  
Ping! Pang! He got bonuses, "missions," and regularly acquired points; and by the time the first ball was lost, Goten had racked up 776,000 points. 178,000 points by the second, adding up to 954,000 total points so far. When he lost the third ball, his game was over, and he had a grand total of 1,200,250 points. He laughed.  
  
"Ha ha, guys, see if you can beat THAT!"  
  
"Humph. I will. Don't worry, Goten.I can do MUCH better than that." Smirked Trunks as he walked to the cashier to buy three tokens so he could play.  
  
He placed the three tokens in the pinball machine and began to play. By the time he lost his first ball, he had only gotten 98,750 points. Goten scoffed. Trunks yelled at him to shut up. Marron sat in the corner and didn't pay attention. Trunks stretched and warmed up. Then he started to play again. Now he had only 235,250 points, bringing the total to 334,000 pts. Trunks couldn't figure out what was wrong, he usually played better than Goten! Ah, but he would show him! He was going to try harder than he ever had before. To his effort, he got 636,500 extra points, and his grand total was 970,500 points. Trunks was so mad, he had to keep himself from going Super Saiyan and accidentally killing someone. Marron came and rubbed his back and told him not to be a baby, there was always next week before going and buying three tokens herself. Last and best was her motto.  
  
Marron placed the tokens in the machine and warmed herself up before playing. She bought an extra token for a warm-up before going for the real game. Trunks was thinking, "Why didn't I think of that?" as he watched the Pinball queen start her warm-up.  
  
Her warm-up game got her 432,000 points, and she hoped she could play that well or better during her real game. And if not, pretend the warm-up was actually part of her real game.and the extra token was for a cool-down. The first round of the "real" game got her 758,000; so she decided to play four games and subtract the lowest round's score from her final. After she finished the second round, her total (not including the first 432,000) was 946,500, which made her score for that round only 189,500. Uck. She was going to have to play better than that to beat Goten! She lost her third ball at 181,750, so 1,139,750 was her grand total without the first "warm- up's" score. She decided to count the first round as one of the games, and pretend the last score was a "cool-down." Which meant she would win. Which kept her the queen of Pinball.at least until next week.  
  
Trunks bought seventeen more tokens to practice on, while Marron and Goten bought themselves and Trunks a drink. Later, they went shopping. Not that anyone cares, but I have to end this story somehow, and they all lived happily ever after until next weekend.  
  
So.what did you think? Review! Please? I wanted to add more detail.but I didn't know how! Please help me.I'm just a pathetic thirteen-year-old who don't know nuttin bout writin! :: chants "review!" over and over :: 


End file.
